Melanie DeSilva
Name: Melanie “Mel” DeSilva Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10 School: PJ Gilroy Academy Homeroom: Mrs. Garrick’s Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Shooting Ranges, Reading Appearance: Nothing very notable can be seen on Plain-Jane Melanie. Her hair is a very dull brown, and her eyes are an even darker shade. Her face is spotted with light freckles, and has a few pimples here and there. Her nose has a small upturn to it. She colors her nails gray, and is usually seen wearing a dark grey skirt and a grey and black polo-shirt. Her Locket is the only real color on her person as it has a small sapphire encrusted onto the locket. She stands at 5’5 and weighs 116 lbs. Biography: Melanie has led a very sheltered life, never really making any friends and never really trying to. Her parents devoted her time to studying, and kept her out of school events and town events. They told her that other students were competition, and that the only was to succeed in life was to blow past them by any means necessary. She hated school, so her parents belived that the only way top force her to the top was to send her to the most prestigious school in the area, PJ Gilroy Acadamy. She was almost flunked out, but adapted to the enviornment and brought up her grades. She is now in the top 30% of her class. Her grandfather was her only means of fun. He owned a shooting range in town and let her go there whenever she wanted, even training her a bit with certain handguns. But, sadly, this wouldn’t last for Melanie. Her grandfather had a stroke when she was 14. He ended up dieing. She re-immersed herself in her schoolwork after the incident and always carries around her grandfather’s lucky pendent wherever she goes. She is a fighter, and won’t quit until she comes out on top, or dies trying. She may not be ready for what is to come, but she can sure as hell adapt to it. Advantages: She has some practice with handguns, and really hasn’t been friendly with any of the other students. Making it easier for her to kill if need be. Disadvantages: Her state of friendlessness also means that the other students will have problems trusting her, and some may be willing to kill her. She is bad at judging people, and that could lead to getting her killed. Number: Female Student no. 12 --- Designated Weapon: Squirt Gun Conclusions: Hm. I wonder if G12 is proficient in this kind of gun? She might be able to use it for an intimidation factor given the right conditions, but I don't think she'll get very far on a squirt gun alone. The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: N/A Killed by: Debrah Dollop Collected Weapons: Squirt Gun (to Preston), Double Axe (from Preston, to Debrah) Allies: Preston Grey, Anna Dibenidetti, Deliah Dollop Enemies: Paris Persphone, Debrah Dollop Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Melanie. In order from first to finish. *Those Who Would Hurt You *Friends? What are Friends? *End of the Line Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Melanie DeSilva. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students